TFP: The echo is her voice
by Montiguetheanthro
Summary: "Made by the ancestors, One shall arise and a lake will stop. The echo will be the guide"


_**"Made by the ancestors, One shall arise and a lake will stop"**_

Montigue quickly rushed to the cockpit and "scrap scrap scrap!" she mewed and pressed random buttons as she was crashing in the atmosphere. " no, no no no! C'mon don't give up on my ship! FEATHERBONE!  
>" She shouted as the mech quickly came in " Sis? WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP PRESSING RANDOM BUTTONS AND DRIVE THE SHIP!" Featherbone shouted and took the place besides her and started lifted the best he could the control of the ship but the crash came before. Featherbone, minuly injured while Montigue... let's say she needed serious medical attention.<p>

"oh nonononoon! Don't give up on me Montigue!" He started shaking his wounded little sister but one a faint smile came across her lips "h-Heh.. I n-never knew you c-cared b-bro.." and she passed out dead quite only her visor flashed those words **Shutdown needed. **. Featherbone gently but quickly took her in his arms and tried multiple times to kick the ship door open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Prime!" Fowler's voice was heard. "I thought we made it clear; No more 'bots crashing in earth!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Smokescreen in a confused tone "You mean a new bot?" Miko quickly cut anyone from asking it.

"Ratchet, is there a signal from what it is?" Asked The blue and red leader asked calmly (likenormal)

"No, the signal is to faint, I'll have to 'bridge you there to know." The medic said and got a nod from the Prime

"Very well, Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Bulkhead your coming with me. Autobots, roll out!" and with that, the group ran through the ground bridge arriving in a forest about 10 feet away from the ship.

*BANG*

Featherbone kicked the door and set Montigue down gently before kicking it again

*BANG*

He grunted and kicked again sending the metal door flying a few feet infront of the armed autobots. His right arm transforming into a large laser gun, he climbed out spotting the group and pointing at them.

"State yourselves." Featherbone asked calmly but fiercely. The teenaged mech still pointed his weapons at them and quickly peeked at his unconsious and bleeding heavily sister before looking back at them; then the introductions started.

"My name is Optimus prime, I am leader of the autobots." Optimus introduced himself and calmly

"And these are my autobots, Bumblebee,Arcee,Smokescreen and Bulkhead" He finished "Now let us know yours"

Featherbone, let out a relieved sigh; not decepticons. "My name is Featherbone, and my little sister Mon- Foe." He said and picked her up "She is in need of medical attention and bad." He stated calmly but inside, he was scared to loose her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ratchet, groundbridge us back, two autobots are here one badly injured and in offline route" Optimus commed him and as quick as he finished a portal opened behind them as they walked in it The sibling being last.

"By the all-spark, what happened to you two?!" The medic rushed to Featherbone and the teenage-ish mech lended him his sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Montigue onlined again and found herself being carried. She looked at who was carrying her and growled kicking his chin and falling down on the femme struggled up and recieved surprised looks from everyone; including Jack, Miko and Raf.

"W-what are you - at...?" she hissed missing a voice chunk in her phrase.A quick servo on her shoulder stopped her "Featherbone... urgh!" she fell on the ground and passed out again flat line.

"I'm really sorry about her behavior, she takes time to get settled now.." He apologized for her as Miko then boomed out " Sooooo your the new bots right? What weapons do you have? What horse power do you have? Since when is she like that? And how many 'cons did you both shoot?" She asked all in one phrase _Wow.. for a human she is really really fast at speaking _Featherbone thought and then simply said

" Yes I belive we are. I for myself have two lasers and a sword, for her.. she'll have to awnser it on her own. We have alot. I am not allowed to reveal that. I did about 100 and she I don't remember" He got surprised glares from everyone except Ratchet who was working on Montigue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bumblebee's eyes widened but he shook it off for now.

*Timeskip brought you by a sexy frenchman*

Montigue onlined again and looked around "W-where am I-I..." she struggled to get out as her brother started petting her head

"We're in the Autobot base said we can stay here" Featherbone then looked at Miko who reached out to touch the femme's mech lended out a hand for the human girl to step on and she did gently petted Montigue's 'fur' and smiled softly

"What happened to you?" she asked and looked at the scar on her didn't get an awnser since the voice was gone, kapout and the base stood quiet when someone spoke up

"She got it a few months after she was born..." Featherbone simply spoke up and Montigue nodded before her brother added "You see, she is known as what you humans call a 'Hacker.'"

Arcee crossed her arms "I don't believe him." She stated and quickly the feline smirked and her visor turns Turqoise and she started putting words on the screens. **ACIID, Believe Me  
>e Now? <strong>She put and got a slap at the back of her head

"Put it back normal. Now Foe!" Featherbone growled at her and she put on the screens **... I know you love me bro 3 **And made the kids laugh **Foe, out **and the screens went back normal.

"Wow that is so cool!" Raf nearly shouted and looked at Bumblebee who had an uneasy then looked at the siblings when Ratchet spoke up.

"You two, recharge. I don't want your energon levels to decrease more than they already are." He stated and both nodded offlining their optics and Montigue her visor and went silent.

-

( Be careful, the next chapter Jazz and Prowl will be added!

JazzXOc ProwlXOC)

**So hey guys! How do you like my story? Don't worry There will be more! stay tuned! For there is more to the two than meets the eye.. 3 3**


End file.
